Juliet Won't Say She's In Love
by TPATFan16
Summary: Juliet never thought she would actually fall in love with somebody and especially not her enemy, a Blue, Gnomeo. This is a deleted scene by me that takes places after this pretty brunette was given her precious Orchid by her new love. With Romance, Music & Disney Magic! ;)


**HELLO! My friends of the Gnomeo & Juliet Archive and Fanfiction! It's me, TPATFan16* with my first Fanfic crossover! To be honest, I don't think I would get as much reviews as I get on my other stories but a friend came to me and convince to write this, so I grab my laptop, some music, my imagination and began to write it as I saw it in my head. And as the title said, this is something I came up with by watching one of my ALL TIME favourite Disney classics, Hercules. Ever since I was a little girl, I LOVED watching it my aunt and we sang all the songs like 2 goof balls, she especially love this one.**

**If have trouble try to do what I did, picture this song/scene from the movie and try to replace Meg with Juliet and a few others from both movies. And while I was writing this, I listen to the song and watch the scene from the movie so it would give me more inspiration, a Disney writer is what I am. And since I love the Muses so much, I decided to keep them. Or is because I didn't anything good to replace them with. Anyways, I hope u like, after spending so much time working on it and I hope u prove me wrong. I LIVE U, GUYS! ;)**

**Light, Camera, Music, Disney magic, ACTION!**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**(From the scene after Gnomeo gives Juliet the Orchid, still night time)**

_Juliet's POV_

The sky was still filled with stars maybe it was because I was feeling the most beautiful emotion there is. Gnomeo, that dashing blue gnome from next door in the Blue garden. After he left, I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, even the scratch on his right eyebrow got me mesmerize by him. Nanette notice my happy grin, so she left me alone to think of my new loving feelings. I sat on the stairs of my pedestal and I stare at the Cupid's Arrow Orchid in my hand, lovingly but then I frown when I remember who he is and why I shouldn't fall in love with him. He's a Blue and I'm a Red, our love isn't meant to be, it was forbidden and everybody knows that a forbidden love doesn't last long. I sigh in frustration and in confusion and put my hand under my chin.

"Oh, what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn" I stood up and walked around the grotto as I started singing a song that expressed how I was feeling right now.

_**Juliet:**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Then I threw the Orchid behind me like nothing happen between me and him. Suddenly, I heard a singing choir, singing the chorus behind me but I was too upset and lost in thought to notice them. I sat down on the steps again with my hands under my chin again, upset.

_**Muses:**_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

I sat back down the steps with my hand under my chin again, in frustration and in confusion. Feeling that the entire world was against me, it would let me think and like if it was actually trying to tell me that I should love him back but no, I deny everything.

_**Juliet:**_

_Oh... No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Muses:**_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_**Juliet:**_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Muses:**_

_Shoo-loo, shoo-loo. Ooooh_

_(They shrug)_

Soon I got up and left the Red garden again, heading straight to the place where I met my true love, finding so many memories of him here, the greenhouse, the pond we fell in, the hole in the fence, almost everything reminded me of him. But I was still confused and out of thought and I still deny the feelings I was feeling inside as I kept hearing those singing voices but I just kept walking, like if I was alone in my own world.

_**Juliet:**_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh!_

_**Muses:**_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Then I jump on some rocks that were over the pond, still denying my feelings

_**Juliet:**_

_Oh... No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Then I trip on a rock and land in front of a window and I see Gnomeo´s reflection, and he´s giving me that million dollar smile that was the first thing I notice and love about him. And I get up and smile next to him, in an embrace way.

_**Muses:**_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Then I remember how ridiculous of what I was doing and who he is, so I quickly backed away from and I keep walking away, confuse and about to explode my head out with my hands on either side, Oh, I felt my head was really going to explode from all this "love" I felt in my heart.

_**Juliet:**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_**Muses:**_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_**Juliet:**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

Wow, these voices following won't leave me alone, they were actually convince me to love back my enemy. They didn't know what I was going through, I have been in thei position before and I am not going back there again and less with a Blue which mean more trouble if anybody found about us. The voices kept singing as I made my way back to the Red garden, I wave my hands in a denying way, telling them to forget about it and to get off my back.

_**Muses:**_

_She won't say in love_

_**Juliet:**_

_Get off my case!_

_I won't say it!_

_**Muses:**_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

I lean myself back and I felt the stem of the Orchid in my hands and I held it close to me, in loving expression, I couldn't deny it no more, I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but was what I feared, I hopelessly feel in love with my enemy but I don't care that he was my enemy or a Blue. He was now the love of my life and nothing would ever change my mind or my feelings for him.

_**Juliet:**_

_Oh..._

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love..."_

_**Muses:**_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-ahhh..."_

As I finish singing, I lean back with the Orchid in my hands, feeling that thing I never thought I would feel. Now I knew that I was madly in love with that dashing Blue that stole my heart from the first moment I saw him. He stole my heart and I didn't want it back, he would be the only guy I would give it too and no other. I knew that I would be a so much trouble if my Dad or any of the Reds found out about this, but I didn't care, I love him far too much to hate him. I tried to hate him and forget him but my heart wouldn't let me and he was already the owner of it. If I knew that falling in love felt this good, I wanted to be like this every day, he made me feel this way. And I didn't have doubts that he loved me back, he went to all this trouble for me, he risked getting caught and killed, for me, so that meant more for me to love him forever. I didn't care that he was a Blue anymore, and nobody will ever change my feelings for him even though I won't say I'm in love with him.

**THE END! **

**Well, that was my first crossover! I hope u liked it as much as I liked writing it! Please be nice and review and if u guys like this first one, I'll have more crossovers with more Disney songs and plots because there is nothing that I love more than combining Disney with my girls like Jules ;)**

**SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
